


由美子，救救我

by KLMNOPQ



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	由美子，救救我

由美子顶着一头乱糟糟的头发打开酒店的房门时，站在她面前的却是她的同事江夏优，她本来以为是客房服务或者保洁阿姨，但还是下意识侧过身让对方进来了。

“等等……优？”

她抓了两把自己的头发，不可置信的看着正躺在沙发生的那个男人。

“你怎么在这里？”

江夏优并没有立即回答，只是缓缓的坐直了，今川看到他一脸死灰的表情，大概能猜到她的同伴身上发生了什么事情。

“是不是……限定手办完售了……啊……”

…………

“还是说……想买的游戏？”

江夏优的死亡凝视让由美子犹豫的闭上了嘴。

“我今早起来的时候……由美子，我床上有个未成年。”

“禽兽你都干了些什么事情啊！”

“……你听我说，我屁股好像有点疼。”

“男的？”

“男的。”

“你怎么知道他未成年。”

江夏重新瘫倒在沙发上。

“我昨天没有去秋叶原。”

他本来是要去的，但在大学时期指导过他的教授邀请他一同去一场比赛，他坐在嘉宾席上时才意识到这是什么，是全世界的聪明孩子在电子科技领域角逐的总赛场，能来到这里的学生个个都很优秀，但冠军还是让他们吃了一惊。

那是个只有16岁的孩子。

他答应了教授的邀请和他们一起去喝酒，那些人谈论着当年的天才高中生短短几年也长成了可靠的警察，他并没听进去多少，只是时不时的灌一杯啤酒，然后晕乎乎的回到自己下榻的酒店。

回忆到这里，江夏顿了顿。

“由美子，我那时候没关门。”

他知道那个孩子是怎么进来的了，但他还是不知道到底发生了什么，他和那个天才男孩一样裸体，姿势诡异的趴在床上，他吓得穿了内衣T恤牛仔裤，拿了必要的东西就出了门，刚关了门才发现自己没有带房卡，而且屁股传来一阵阵的疼痛感。

“那你来找我干嘛？”

“我也不知道。”

“…………”

“救救我吧，由美子。”

江夏几乎是要趴在地上求她了。

“我陪你回酒店，你等我收拾好了东西。”

过了两个小时，等江夏回到那家酒店，拿着身份证换来了一张房卡后，他躲在今川身后战战兢兢的推开了门。

“我就在外面等着你。”

那个孩子已经穿上了自己的衣服，幸亏他现在躺在沙发上睡着了，江夏在心中默默祈祷，一边尽量安静的收拾自己的衣物行李，他知道有些事情总是逃不过去的，但在此之前他至少要把房间里的一片狼藉收拾好。

他没想到的是那孩子醒的这么快。

“优？”

“……Mark？”

他几乎是颤抖着转过头去，Mark正揉着他的眼睛。

“我是来和你道歉的，昨天不小心走错了房间。”

“没，没关系的。”

Mark捂着脸低下了头。

“真的对不起，昨天对你做的事。”

听到这句话时，江夏已经快要把指甲掐进肉里，他勉强自己挤出一个笑容。

“我记不太清了，你都做了什么啊。”

Mark的头埋得更低了。

“我把你……从床上踢下去了。”

“……噗。”

 

“所以呢？就这样？”

今川显然没想到事情这么简单，她抿着的一口咖啡差点没喷出来。

“害我担心半天，还以为要亲自抓你入狱呢。”

江夏的心情好得不得了，他愉快的咽下一口蛋糕。

“这样不是挺好的，嘛，由美子，陪我去秋叶原吧。”

“随意，反正我今天有时间。”

 

“由美子……”

“嗯？又怎么了？”

“限定手办……售罄……”

有些事情总是逃不过去的。

end


End file.
